


Sherlock

by yukiaoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiaoi/pseuds/yukiaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a few people get to know who Sherlock Holmes really is. John might be the most observant among them, but the most important things are often unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock

Sometimes, John had a feeling Sherlock was different, since he was back from being dead.

He would not be Sherlock without the arrogance engulfing him like his second skin, but at some point of time the tenderness of his nature would break through this barrier. It would take John and only very few others to notice.

Sherlock had always been kind deep inside, he never thought of showing it, because sentiments were illogical, weakness of human beings which he tried to avoid. But he was only human.

One night John visited, Sherlock was playing the violin. It was a new tune John did not recognize, and made him realized how he was missing Sherlock being in his life. It was not sorrow he was feeling, it was just that there were people you would always be missing, wanting to spend more time with no matter how often or little you were seeing them.

Sherlock was entranced in the music he created. The way his fingers moved shadows of John's memories, but the music sounded richer, as if what John heard was tangible emotions spilled from Sherlock's being. As if the violin was the doorway to Sherlock's heart.

John told Sherlock about it over coffee, and Sherlock snorted at him as expected.

John also thought maybe it was a groggy illusion, it was 2 in the morning, he did not even remember why he went to Baker Street at that godly hour. So he let it dropped.

It was some time later when he saw Sherlock and Molly walking down the road from St. Bart's, coffee in their hands in the autumn chill. Molly was turning the cup in her gloveless hands, then Sherlock took off his gloves and gave them to her.

John was as surprised as Molly, and smiled when Molly accepted his offer. He even held her cup while she put them on, the British gentleman that he was.

Another time it was Greg. They were by the park close to Baker Street. John was on a taxi passing by, just catching a glimpse of Sherlock smirking and Greg making a face summing up the message "I can't possibly take more Holmes in my life. I quit, if God would ever allow me."

Sherlock always had a soft spot on Mrs Hudson. He actually managed somehow to delete that Youtube video she was quite upset about (John being more upset not being able to watch at least once before that), and he also frequented, considerably, at the Speedy's just to watch her mutter about how bad the pastries were (yet she went for more every second Thursdays).

Then, one evening, John invited him over for dinner. He asked how many people were going to be there. John planned to invite all his friends who helped out at the wedding, but thought better of it, then told him just the ones in their common circle, at his place. At Baker Street, where all these started, he added silently to himself.  
  
Then Sherlock wrinkled his nose, and shrug as if he did not care, and said yes, all right, I provide the place and you the food and drinks.


End file.
